medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Malyion
History House Malyion were a ruthless band of warriors when they first began. In the west, they conquered their neighbors. The birth of Steffon Malyion marked a turning point in Malyion history. When Steffon came of age, he announced that the Malyions were no longer fighting to plunder, and instead they were fighting for a kingdom. For the next four years Steffon would fight for the conquest of the west and majority of the center of Emiria. In 1467 Steffon crowned himself King of Mythos. The Malyions continued their conquest of Emiria, and fought many wars to enlarge their territory, primarily against the Black Army. Eventually, in 2153, the Malyion King Wendel Malyion now commonly called Wendel the Weak, surrendered the land they had taken east of the village Balthamus and his title as King of Mythos. There are many debates as to why Wendel surrendered the land. The widest accepted reason is that the other three Kings has united to bring the Malyions down, and combined their power was greater than the Black Army's ever was. The heart of the West was also being assaulted by Dark Elves, and their intruding forces were growing larger and larger and becoming more and more frequent. Other sources quote Wendel as being a coward, and it is known he was a man of peace. Either way, the Malyions became the Kings of the West and were able to staunch the Dark Elves' invasion of the West for the time. Currently, The King of the West is Roger Malyion. The people of the west call him the "last true king". The reason for this title is the fact that Roger is chivalrous, honorable, and courageous. The other Kings of Emiria are seen as treacherous cowards, or in the case of the Wintreys, no real kings. In 4005, during a bloody war in Emiria, Roger Malyion was poisoned and killed by a southern agent and his kingdom began squabbling over who should take the throne, instead of putting the crown on Steffon. Family Roger's eldest son was 13. Do to a prophecy Roger believes will come true, he has named his son Steffon. Roger Malyion's wife was Lyannis Malyion is 35 years of age. She originally came from a smaller house, and was no fit consort for the King of the West, but legend has it that Roger was so captivated by her beauty that he knew she would be his queen someday. Roger Malyion has no other children. Military Although defeated in 2153, House Malyion still retains much of the strength it had. Including Houses pledged to it, the rumors are that House Malyion can field 65,000 swords if it needed to. The Malyion fleet of ships is large, about par with the Korlath fleet, and no where near as big as the House Katyuin fleet. About 40% of the fleet is positioned away from The West, 20% on various islands in the South Sea and the other 20% stationed at Zeotreign for trade purposes. Category:Houses Category:Royal Families